


what do i do now? (i dont keep love around)

by iratzemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iratzemalec/pseuds/iratzemalec
Summary: alec leaves. magnus is alone.





	what do i do now? (i dont keep love around)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “DKLA” by troye sivan
> 
> it’s 1am. i’m bored. enjoy!! :)

he’s shaking 

his hands, his legs, every part of him is trembling. whether it be mental exhaustion or shock, he doesn’t know. 

but, god, is he shaking. 

a few hours ago, he was sent to maryse in the hopes of lightening his spirits, even just a little. now, he’s standing in that same store, legs about to give out. it felt as if he was being held up by a string. 

_this is my fault  
i did this to myself  
i’m not enough for him  
my fault  
my fault  
my fault_

he feels the old wooden table press against his palms. palms that had just held the love of his life only moments ago. the floor creaks below him as his knees meet the wooden planks. 

magnus bane, the high warlock of brooklyn, the most powerful man in new york, the man who fell from grace and had begun to build his way up again. 

magnus bane cried.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never actually done this before so this is super fun!! :) hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> catch me on twitter @malecsbloom and on tumblr @etherealbridget 💕


End file.
